Dangerous Game
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Roxanne knows that Draco Malfoy watches her, and she likes it. She thinks that she can use it to her advantage, but maybe she's getting more than she bargained for.


_Written for How Many Do You Ship Challenge (DracoRoxanne) and the Marathon Competition (easy)_

 _A/N: Considering turning this into a MC. We'll see._

* * *

She knows that she's playing a dangerous game, and yet she can't bring herself to care. Her mind is made up. She has to know if she's just being a stupid girl, or if she's reading the signs right.

"Where are you going?" Fred asks.

Roxanne offers him her brightest smile. "Out. If Mum or Dad asks, tell them I'm doing… I don't know. Make something up."

"Roxy!"

But she's already gone.

…

Her hand trembles as she knocks on the door. This should be easy. It's just a little visit. What harm can it do?

The door opens, and Draco Malfoy stares at her, his pale eyes bright with confusion. He studies her for a moment. "Scorpius isn't here," he says. "He's on a date with your cousin."

"I'm not here for him, actually," she says, finding her courage. She tosses her curly copper hair over her shoulder, a wicked smile playing at her lips. "I'm here for you."

She takes a step forward. She can't lose her nerve now.

"Me? Why on earth would you want to see me?" he asks.

"Don't be so coy," she says, amazed by how strong her voice is. "I've seen you looking at me. On the platform, in the shops. Yes, I've noticed."

"Roxanne, be sensible. You're my son's age."

"Three years older," she corrects. "Just turned seventeen. See? I waited to avoid any moral conflicts."

Draco nods. He looks over her shoulder, as though he's expecting her father to jump out and hex him. "Perhaps you should come inside."

With a smile, Roxanne follows him in. Her heart pounds painfully in her chest. Part of her wonders why she's doing it. There are boys her own age who look at her the same way. But the other part of her knows that those boys are so easy. There's no challenge to them.

"Did you also wait for the divorce to be finalized?" he asks suspiciously.

"Of course. I'm not a homewrecker," she laughs, following him into his office.

She begins to relax slightly. She can do this. If he wasn't interested, he could have slammed the door in her face and gone about his day in peace. Roxanne almost smiles. At least she's read him correctly.

"I never expected you to notice," he says, leaning against his desk. "Or to actually pursue me."

Roxanne smiles sweetly. "I didn't either," she admits. "But I had to know…"

"Know what?"

"If it was in my head. God, the embarrassment I risked!"

He reaches out, placing a hand on her cheek. Roxanne shivers. No, he isn't like the boys her age. His touch isn't awkward and unsure. He's a man, not a boy, someone with experience who knows exactly what he's doing.

"What's your House?" he asks curiously. "You have the makings of a Slytherin."

"Spot on," she laughs.

"Did you ever think that ambition might be a dangerous thing?"

Roxanne shivers. It's such an innocent question, but she can hear a darker undertone. "I-"

"You pursued me blindly. Aren't you scared? Not a thought in the world except of me?"

Another shiver. Roxanne had started out so bold. She tries to pinpoint the moment the tables turned, but her mind is so blurred. All she can focus on is that his hand is still on her cheek.

"I like that," he says. "There was a girl I went to school with who looked at me that same way."

"Astoria?"

Draco laughs. "No. I'm afraid Astoria never cared for my need for adoration, my need for… control," he says, dropping his hand. "Her name was Pansy. Lovely girl, I suppose. Followed me like a lost puppy."

Roxanne swallows dryly. She begins to wonder if she's in over her head. And yet, she realizes that she doesn't care. "What did you mean by control?" she asks.

His lips pull into a grin, and Roxanne realizes exactly how dangerous this man might be. She feels herself melt at that look. "I like to be in charge in _every_ aspect of my life," he answers. "Even the romantic and sexual parts."

She nods, understanding. She's heard of such practices, but she's never given them much thought, never bothered to really look into them.

"Are you sure that you want this?" he asks, raising his brows.

She hesitates. Turning back would be the wise choice. But she's come this far. What she wants is in her grasp. She has to take it. "Yes," she answers.

His hand shoots up. His fingers tangle in her hair, and he pulls her closer, pressing a bruising kiss to her lips. Roxanne moans, a flutter of excitement tickling her stomach. "I promise, you can walk away at any time," he whispers. "I won't judge you."

"I'm not going anywhere.".

Draco grins, kissing her again. Roxanne feels that flutter again. This is what she's always wanted to feel. And, judging by the passion he puts into the kiss, it's what he's been longing to reclaim.

"We'll start slow," he says, pulling away. "Scorpius will be at Albus' tomorrow. Dinner, wine?"

Roxanne nods. "Yes."

"Yes, _sir,"_ he corrects.

"Yes, sir," she says.

Draco smiles at her, brushing his thumb over her jaw. "It seems I made an excellent choice. I'll see you tomorrow night."

…

"Well? Where were you?" Fred asks.

Roxanne grins. The nerves are still there. She doesn't think they'll ever go away now. But she realizes that they aren't unpleasant. "Shhh. It's a secret," she says with a wink.


End file.
